


Crossroads

by Astarte



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-02
Updated: 2005-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fünf Dinge, die Shannon nicht getan hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Lost 1x20 Do no Harm und etwas kurzes in Drabble-Form.

**_1\. Hold on_ **

Ihre Finger schweben über den Tasten, die Nummer aus dem Gedächtnis eingetippt und die vorgefertigten Lügen auf der Zungenspitze. Es wäre so einfach. Sie ist so müde neben Brian aufzuwachen und es wird Zeit weiterzuziehen.

Vielleicht auch erwachsen zu werden und Shannon ist nicht sicher, ob sie das will.

Ist sich plötzlich sehr sicher, dass sie in zwanzig Jahren noch an einem Ort, wie diesem aufwachen wird, wenn sie sich nicht jetzt entscheidet, was sie will. Ein Zuhause. Einen Ort, an dem sie heimkehren kann und dieser Platz ist Boone.

Immer gewesen. Seit ihr Vater starb.

Zeit heimzugehen.

Ohne Stolz, aber mit Rachedurst. Das Geld mit Nachdruck einzufordern, das ihre Bitch von Stiefmutter ihr vorenthielt.

Zeit aufs College zu gehen und herauszufinden, was für Parties sie verpasst und was für Lippen sie noch nie geküsst hat. Herausfinden, ob Boones etwas in ihr zünden, außer dem Wunsch älteren Männern hinterher zu hetzen, um zu vergessen, wie süß Sehnsucht schmecken kann.

Wie blau Augen sein können.

Ob ihre Stiefmutter eine noch schlechtere Schwiegermutter abgibt.

Sie drückt auf Abbruch und wählt die Auskunft.

**_2\. Hold on to yourself_ **

"Lass uns von hier verschwinden."

Sie kommt der Bitte in seiner Stimme ohne Zögern nach, "Okay."

Ihre Hand legt sich zielbewusst in Boones und sie lässt Brian hinter sich und das Vorstadthaus und die Lügen. Keine Lust die Scharade diesmal zu ende zu spielen und sie gibt meistens ihren Launen nach. Shannon zeigt ihm Sydney, zeigt ihm die Kneipen und Bars, in die sie nicht gegangen ist, weil Brian zu alt für das Ambiente ist. Sie zu leer für die Versprechungen von Spaß und Unbeschwertheit. Boone neben ihr auf seinem Hocker im Takt mitwippt, die Szene des Nachtclubs in sich aufnimmt.

Die Augen aller Frauen auf ihm kleben, weil er zu schön ist, um mehr als ein Trugbild zu sein.

Die Augen der Männer ihn ebenfalls taxieren, zwischen Verlangen, Neid und Eifersucht.

Shannon ihn anlächelt und den Kopf schüttelt.

"Was ist?" Er klingt nicht betrunken, aber auch nicht nüchtern.

"Ich habe das vermisst."

Er lächelt sein perlenweißes Lächeln, "Was? Uns zwei unterwegs?"

"Nein, das Gefühl nicht zu existieren. Nicht das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu sein."

Sein Lächeln verschwindet, seine Hand legt sich auf ihre, "Du bist immer das Zentrum, Shannon."

Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen, weiß, dass sie immer das Zentrum seiner Aufmerksamkeit sein wird und es ist plötzlich genug. Sie lehnt sich vor, schmeckt Sehnsucht und Mai Tais. Schmeckt das Leben.

Ihres und seines und niemanden sonst.

Sie liebt ihn, hat es immer getan, nur nicht so, wie eine Schwester sollte und es ist genug.

Mehr als genug.

**_3\. For this is gonna hurt like hell_ **

Das ist nicht richtig.

Shannon sitzt in der Dunkelheit seines Hotelzimmers und denkt über die Arten nach, auf die sie ihr Leben gerade komplizierter gemacht hat. Zu viele Drinks. Zu wenig zu verlieren. Zu viel verloren. Zu früh.

Ihre Hand geht Richtung Lichtschalter und sie bleibt auf halben Weg hängen, stößt auf einen unsichtbaren Widerstand. Ihren eigenen sturen Willen.

Die bitteren Worte liegen auf ihrer Zunge.

Der Aufschub. Die Zurückweisung und sie fragt sich, ob sie wirklich fünf oder zehn Jahre warten will, bis Boone genügend Erfahrung hat, um einzusehen, dass sie ihm reichen kann. Dass sie die einzige Frau für ihn sein wird. Die einzige, die so viel mehr in ihm sieht, als ein hübsches Gesicht und das Geld ihrer Eltern. Sie könnte ihm heute Erfahrung mitgeben. Eine Lektion, die ihn um ein paar Jahre reifen lassen wird. Sie könnte. Aber sie will nicht.

Die Schlampe ist müde.

Steht auf und zieht sich wieder aus. Schaltet den Wecker aus, der ihn an seine Abreise erinnern soll und setzt sich hinter ihn. Ihre Arme gleiten um seine Taille und ihr Kopf legt sich auf seine Schulter. Ihre Brüste gegen seinen Rücken gepresst, ihre Oberschenkel legen sich über seine, fühlt die Anspannung in Boones Körper.

Das Zittern, das ihn bei ihrer intimen Berührung durchfährt, flüsternd, "Das wird nicht funktionieren, nicht auf Dauer."

"Ich weiß." Seine Stimme ist kleinlaut. Kindlich.

Sie erinnert sich an ihre gemeinsame Kindheit. Das sollte falsch sein. Sie sollte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie ihr Liebhaber in kurzen Hosen über den Rasen tollt. Sie sollte sich nicht an seine Tränen erinnern, als er sich den Arm gebrochen hat, in dem Versuch sie mit seinen nichtexistenten Reitkünsten zu beeindrucken. Nicht an seine tröstende Umarmung als ihr Dad starb, die ruhige Präsenz in ihrem Bett, die sie endlich einschlafen ließ.

Sie sollte in ihm einen Mann sehen und nicht einen Jungen. Aber sie sieht den Jungen und den Mann, der er werden wird und es ist genug, dass sie es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen will. In der Dunkelheit kann sie sich vormachen, dass er älter als zweiundzwanzig ist und schon reif, für die Art von Beziehung, die sie von ihm erwartet. Die sie sich ersehnt. Die allumfassend und komplett ist. Für sie beide.

Ihre Hände gleiten tiefer über seinen Bauch. Ihre Lippen finden sein Ohr, sicher, "Ich liebe dich, Boone."

Es ist nicht so schwer, ihm ihre größte Schwäche einzugestehen. Sie spürt, wie die Anspannung aus seinem Körper weicht.

Sie ist müde wegzulaufen und darauf zu warten, dass er sie einfängt. Einholt. Erwachsen wird.

Ihr ebenbürtig wird, denn sie mag nicht die Person, zu der sie sich entwickelt. Ohne ihn.

**_4\. Hold on_ **

"Ist das dein Freund?"

Shannon blickt die schwangere Blondine an, das genervte "Nein" ist draußen, bevor sie es halten kann. Aber es ist nicht so einfach. Boone ist nicht ihr Bruder. War es nie. Shannon schließt die Augen, keine Lust auf eine Lüge und besinnt sich auf andere Wahrheiten. "Boone ist Gottes Geschenk an die Menschheit."

"Ah?" Die kleine Frage ist da.

"Es ist kompliziert."

"Ist es das nicht immer?" Das verständnisvolle Lächeln in der Stimme ist ansteckend und Shannon öffnet die Augen, das Mädchen und sie ist wirklich nicht mehr als das, streicht sich über ihren geschwollenen Bauch, wehmütig von ihr, "Ich hatte einmal einen Bauch."

Shannon denkt, dass sie nun mehr als eine tolle Figur hat, während sie sich auf ihren flachen Bauch rollt. Sie hat ein Kind. Ist auf dem Weg Mutter zu werden und die alleinige Verantwortung für ein weiteres Leben zu tragen. Dafür dass dieser kleine Mensch genügend Liebe, Aufmerksamkeit und Zuwendung bekommt.

Shannon denkt, dass ihr Gegenüber zu jung dafür ist. Viel zu jung. Gerade hier.

Das traurige Lächeln verlangt Verständnis und sie ist in der Laune dazu, "Weißt du, was es wird?"

"Nein, noch nicht." Nach einer kleinen Pause und noch mehr Traurigkeit. "Ich habe das Baby seit gestern nicht gespürt."

Shannon fühlt die Gänsehaut und die Kälte trotz der Sonne, die auf ihren Rücken knallt. Was muss das für ein Gefühl sein, zu befürchten das etwas Totes in dem eigenen Bauch feststeckt. Ein Teil von ihr selbst.

Vielleicht ein weiteres Opfer des Flugzeugabsturzes,

Ihre Augen suchen Boones vertraute Form, wie er versucht nützlich zu sein und hilfsbereit. Vielleicht hat er doch nicht so unrecht damit, dass die Hilfe zu spät kommen wird. Ein neues Leben ist unter Umständen zu ende, bevor es beginnen konnte. Shannon steht auf, sie muss sich bewegen, muss etwas tun, muss hier weg. Schlingt das Handtuch, um ihre Hüften und mit einem entschuldigenden Blick Richtung der Schwangeren, geht sie auf Boone zu, setzt sich schweigend neben ihn.

Er gibt ihr einen überraschten Blick und sie einen, der ihn zum Schweigen bringt, bevor er überhaupt den Mund aufmacht.

Die Sonne bräunt sie hier genauso in seiner vertrauten Gesellschaft und ihre Hände falten gedankenlos Kleider, ordnen Gegenstände. Bringen Ordnung in das Chaos. Als sie beginnen den vierten Koffer auf seinen Inhalt zu überprüfen, bricht sie schließlich das Schweigen, "Du bist nicht mein Bruder."

"Nein?" Er schaut sie abwartend an.

"Nein." Nach einem Moment, "Versuch nicht eine Rolle zu füllen, die nie für dich bestimmt war, Boone."

"Okay, was bin ich dann für dich?"

"Ich weiß es nicht."

Er seufzt genervt, "Zeit es herauszufinden, ich bin deiner Spielchen müde, Shannon."

Sie ist müde zu spielen, "Wir haben nichts als Zeit hier."

**_5\. Hold on to yourself_ **

"Wir brauchen Fleisch."

Sayid sieht sie überrascht an, nicht sicher, was sie mit dieser Feststellung aussagen will. Lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkt seine Hände, in dieser abwartenden Haltung, die ihr signalisiert, dass sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hat.

Bedächtig von ihm, "Dein Bruder und Locke kümmern sich darum."

"Tun sie das wirklich?" Ihre Augenbraue geht hoch und sie hat kein schlechtes Gewissen, Sayid gegen Boone auszuspielen. "Vielleicht benötigen die beiden Unterstützung bei der Jagd, denn ihre Ausbeute ist gelinde gesagt mangelhaft."

Ihr Tonfall impliziert, dass sie mehr eine Überwachung derselbigen meint.

Shannon ist sich darüber klar, dass das halbe Camp Boone für Lockes neustes Fucktoy hält. Sie weiß es besser. Boone ist nicht offen für diese Art von Offerte. Sie war oft genug dabei, wenn er Angebote ausschlug von beinahe ebenso schönen Männern wie ihm.

Von Männern, die sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, um eine Nacht angefleht hätte.

Von älteren, von jüngeren, von klügeren.

Ihr ist es egal, was Sayid denkt, was sie impliziert, solange jemand die beiden für ein paar Tage überwacht und sie endlich herausfindet, was Locke da draußen im Dschungel mit ihm treibt. Neben Gehirnwäsche. Sie ist sich sicher, dass sie nicht jagen, nicht ficken und das öffnet die Option für was? Sie ist sich nicht sicher für was, aber sie hat ein schlechtes Gefühl und ihre weibliche Intuition sagt ihr, dass sie Boone beschützen muss.

Wenn nötig vor ihm selbst.

Sie hat ihn vor sich beschützt und es war ein Opfer, das jetzt noch an ihr reißt. Nicht nur an ihrem Stolz. Aber ihre Liebe war immer wie das Meer, wie Gezeiten, die sich ablösen, voneinander weg driften und unaufhaltsam wieder zusammenkommen. Sie können einander nicht auf Dauer entfliehen und sein Rückzug ist nur eine Phase. Eine von vielen. Beinahe banal im Vergleich zu vergangenen.

Shannon macht sich keine Sorgen, dass sie ihren Einfluss auf Boone verliert, sondern ihn verliert.

Sayids Miene ist nachdenklich, "Ich kümmere mich darum."

Shannon ist sich sicher, dass er das tun wird. Er ist schließlich dafür da.

Ein Mann der Tat, Geheimnisse zu entschlüsseln ist sein Job und das von Boone und Locke hat jetzt seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie fühlt sich ein Stück näher an ihrer Heimat. Ein Stück sicherer.

**_6\. You know that only time can tell_ **

****


End file.
